Over-the-air radio broadcast signals are commonly used to deliver a variety of programming content (e.g., audio, etc.) to radio receiver systems. Such over-the-air radio broadcast signals can include conventional AM (amplitude modulation) and FM (frequency modulation) analog broadcast signals, digital radio broadcast signals, or other broadcast signals. Digital radio broadcasting technology delivers digital audio and data services to mobile, portable, and fixed receivers. One type of digital radio broadcasting, referred to as in-band on-channel (IBOC) digital audio broadcasting (DAB), uses terrestrial transmitters in the existing Medium Frequency (MF) and Very High Frequency (VHF) radio bands.
Service data that includes multimedia programming can be included in IBOC DAB radio. The broadcast of the service data may be contracted by companies to include multimedia content associated with primary or main radio program content. Information related to the play of the multimedia content may be of interest to the companies.